Trainning and Loving
by adricullenhale
Summary: Isabella Marie Swan was recruited by Maria to join her army, will Isabella fall in love with Jasper Withlock and viceversa.
1. Prologue

Prologue

My name is Isabella Marie Swan, I'm 20 years old, and I live with my father Charles Swan and my

mother Renee Elizabeth Swan. We arrived in Houston, Texas on March 1867. My father was a farmer at

one of the houses at the prestigious side of the city, and my mother was an assistant teacher at the

nearby school. We needed more money because my mother was expecting a baby, so I decided to work as

a babysitter at the mansion of the Webber's from 10 on the morning to 8 on the night. Suddenly around

July of that year the city became aware of the mysterious disappearances of people during the night. The

police started a search, but didn't found anything that was logical, that could prove some kind of

similarities between the victims; they only found that the cause of death was that every one had been

blood drained on the night so they declared it as a cold case.

To get home from work I had to walk a long, solitary, dark road. After walking 23 minutes completely

alone, I noticed three inhumanly gorgeous people standing on the side of the road where I was walking;

when I was approaching them I realized that they were two men and a woman with the most pale skin I

had ever seen; the woman who introduced herself as Maria approach me with very graceful movements.

She started asking personal questions like my name, my age, and also asks me about some of my past.

Once I told her everything, she asked me if I would like to go to her house so we can talk a little more;

instantly I refused kindly and excused myself with the reason that I needed to be home soon. I hadn't even

took five steps when I felt two strong, ice cold and hard arms that captured me and turned around so I was

facing this Maria. In the second I was face to face with her she start explaining me that they are vampires

and that I would become one soon because she has the impression that I would be an excellent newborn

warrior in her army, and if I survive the first year they will train me better so I could be the first hand of

some guy they referred as Major. After she told me that, the two men that came with her grabbed me and

started impossibly fast for a human. After 30 minutes of running, we entered an underground cave.

Instantly Maria told them to escort me into a room and changed me immediately. I was told to lay on the

bed and to try and relax; I did as I was told and suddenly I felt bites on each side of my neck, on both

wrists, on each knee, and on both ankles. After the bites there was the most excruciating and unbearable

pain I ever felt in my entire life who accordingly to them it will last around three days.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Awakening

Everything was dark, silent, and extremely painful. All I could feel was an enormous pain like if I've boiling in a pot with water at 500 degrees. I believed that this will continue to last forever, instead somehow mysteriously for me, which I didn't know what was happening to me besides the fact that Maria told me that I will become a vampire soon, everything started to become fuzzy. I could hear whispers around me although I didn't understand what they were saying, and I could sense someone touching me, but that was all for now.

Time passed, and it felt like an eternity, suddenly a woman started talking to me, she had the sweetest voice I've ever heard.

"My name is Carrie Anne, I was send to control your transformation so Maria will know how it went, I am also here to explain more about what you will be in less than one day".

For a few seconds everything was quite. But then, she continues to explain me that I will not have other choice than to stay here forever; she told me that I was a human-blood newborn vampire, and that I will start training after the change was complete. She went further by saying that during approximately one year my desires and emotions will be extremely irrational, and that I would probably not remember all my human memories.

I didn't how many hours passed after Carrie Anne stopped talking, until the pain started to slow down from my toes, to my knees, to my stomach; and then from my head to my shoulders to my arms. Suddenly in my hearth I was experiencing the most excruciating sensation I've ever experienced; to my surprise not even 10 seconds later it all stopped.

I decided to open my eyes and sit, immediately three men escorted to another room. There was a woman who I recognized as Maria, there were also a lot of men with there. The men that escorted me to this room didn't stop holding me while Maria starts speaking.

"My name is Maria, I am the leader of this army; this" she pointed to a man who seems around 20 years old, full of scars "is Major, he is my first hand, and he will start training you immediately".

During the small introduction that Maria was giving, Major Jasper Whitlock concentrated his eyes on me, gave orders of keeping me here with him and Maria. After several quiet whispers, Maria was the one who started talking.

"What's your name?" she asked.

"Isabella Marie Swan, ma'am" I answered.

"How old are you?" she continued.

"I'm 20 years old, ma'am". I again answered.

"Mmm..." she turned to Major and said "I don't like her entire name, probably we should call her Izzy, what do you think?" she asked directing the question only to him.

"I like it, and I want to keep her for me as a pet, it's just that I feel something strange pulling me toward her, besides the fact that her emotions are calm, so I want to do research 24/7, if that's okay with you, Maria?" he asked.

"That's perfect for me" was all that Maria answered.

Then he turned to me and said "You'll be my pet from now on, you will do whatever I said without complaining, and you will next to my side 24/7 and I don't care if you have to share the same room with me, do you understand?" he said in an already commanding tone.

"Yes, sir" I replied.

"Good, now come with me" he said.

I started to follow him down a hall; suddenly he stopped and explained me that this will be our room temporarily. Once inside, he told to sit down, which I immediately obeyed, after a few moments of silence he broke it by starting asking me questions.

"How do you feel?" he asked.

"Now I feel very calm, also I have a feeling of respect for you and Ms. Maria, sir".

"I see. I guess that you have the active powers of respect which you can transmit to others and vice versa. Also, I could sense that you are an empath and have a lot of self-control. Don't worry, I'm an empath too. So I will have you all for myself to train you in the areas of your powers, your physical combat, and your self-control". he announced.

"Understood, sir". I said.

"Alright, let's get going Izzy, and please don't call me sir, it makes me feel old". he told after starting walking to what they called their combat plaza.

"With all the respect, how do you want me to call you then?" I asked.

"You can call me Jasper". he said.

"I'm sorry, but I don't feel comfortable by addressing to you with your name" I answered.

"Don't worry about that, I will be training you with your combat, your control and your powers for one month, and if you do as I expect then immediately you will be my right hand helping me to control the rest of the newborns".

With that we arrived at the combat plaza, and in one corner we started working; first we try for a little with the respect power, then for around four hours we work with the empath power, as for the self-control he told that he will take me with a friend of him who's name is Peter to hunt at the closest towns.

After that, I went to mine and Jasper's room, and lay on the floor trying to remember my family who I already missed a lot and probably will never see them again not even the child that my mother is expecting.

**Note: Jasper is been nice because Isabella is manipulating him unconsciously with her power of respect. **

**I send thanks to the people who had review!**

**Tell me what u think about chapter 2!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Getting to know

JPOV

As I walk to what it is now mine and Isabella's room I start thinking about what happened today; I like the idea that Maria got me a vampire to train as my first hand, although I would prefer a guy instead of a girl, but I like her powers and I'm interest on her self-control; I would like to see her hunting tonight. Something I feel interesting is the connection I feel towards her, it makes me feel weak physically and emotionally when I'm away of her. I think is because she reminds me of my sister Mary Louise.

When I entered our room, I found her laying on the floor with her eyes closed, I instantly felt an incredible amount of sadness coming from her; without thinking I approach her fast and hug her tightly hoping to send away all those feelings.

"What are you doing?" she asked as her emotions turn to curiosity and a slightly nervousness.

"I felt your sadness when I entered the room and I wanted to stopped it, I'm sorry if I acted rudely." I answered hearthfully; which surprise me because I wasn't like that anymore, until now I guess.

"No, it's okay. I really needed that, I just miss my family. I'm the one who should be apologizing, you probably expect more from me." she said, and her feelings confirmed her words. I was speechless; I mean she's respectful, selfless, smart, and self-confident. She would certainly be the perfect match for what I'm looking for as my first hand, I just have to look forward to teach her how to be strict without acting like a bitch like Maria does sometimes.

"Nonsense, you needed to grief a little before starting completely to act like what you are now, a vampire." As I said this she throw her arms around me and hug me, I reacted by hugging her back unconsciously; instantly I felt weird doing that, but my weirdness was erased by the warmness she was projecting. At that moment I promised myself that I would give everything to keep this newfound vampire, who I already consider as my sister, safe.

She stopped my train of thoughts, by taking my hand and pulling me to sit with her on the bed. Once we were sitting on the bed, she asked me about my scars, my transformation, and what we were supposed to do here.

I told her how I met Maria, what was her purpose of changing me, how I got my scars from other vampires, and what I expect of her for the future. I also told her that I would have to train her hard during a month to accomplish what I expect, and that I would treat as my sister and friend if she let me. When I finished my story, she started hers by telling about her family, that she likes to be called Bella, but Izzy is okay if Maria insists; she also told me about the brother that she would never get to know, so she doesn't mind that I treat her as a sister because she also needs some kind of brother and a friend. When we finish our stories it was time to go look for Peter and teach how to hunt.

"Lets go, we're going with Peter to your first hunt." I said expecting her to feel nervous, which she did, but it surprised me that she had some confidence.

She didn't say anything, she just exit our room and waited for me outside. At the end, Peter decided to decline my offer to go hunting, so it was just me and Bella. On our way to hunt I felt her emotions balancing between nervousness and confidence. Gratefully when we arrived the nearby town, she was projecting only confidence and trust.

"Okay, what exactly should I do?" she asked already making me feel proud of her.

"All you have to do is act on your instincts." I add with a proud smile.

"Alright." was all she said as she closed her eyes, not even five seconds she went running north towards a small group of sleeping campers.

I followed her, but kept my distance to allow her have the three humans. When she finished, I took her to another town; only this time I also hunted. Even if she had blood all over her clothes, I can say that hunting techniques are amazing. We returned to base around 5 a.m.

Once inside our room, I showed her where the bathroom and the closet are, and indicate her to have a shower, then to wait for me so I can clean up, so I can continue training her.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

More than that

BPOV

While I wait for him to clean up, my thoughts travel back to the hunt. It was the most exhilarating experience I've ever had; I mean I enjoyed running and not being clumsy at all. Probably it sounds cruel but I also liked the idea of killing those campers because they were actually hunters; just as the saying says 'kill or be killed'. From now on I will choose my prey.

I guess I got lost in my thoughts for who knows how long because suddenly I remember someone, who it seems to be Jasper, calling my name for what it appears to be a long time. When I focused back I realized that he had his right arm around my shoulders, and I unconsciously rest my head on his shoulder, instantly I pulled my head away a few centimeters but let him keep his arm around me because we both knew that we needed this kind of friendly comfort; we stayed like that for a few moments, then he broke the silence.

"I really missed hugging someone, it feels good." He said.

I agreed with him, no one hadn't hugged me in a very long time "You're right, it feels good, thank you."

"Thank you for what?" He asked, and his emotions showed he was confused and surprised.

"Thank you for hugging me, I haven't been hug in a very long time" I confessed.

"Well, I haven't either" He replied.

"Well, then here is a hug" I said as I hug him back. We continued hugging each other and then he decided it was time to return to the combat plaza so we can focus on my training.

We concentrate probably too much on working because it had already been two weeks since my first hunt and Jasper and I were starting to feel exhausted even if we can't, so we decided to take a break and go hunting.

This time we didn't had to travel very far from base, within three miles east we found an innocent couple of women who had been injured badly; apparently they were in the wrong place at the wrong time, because they both had lost gun shots, from the soldiers, on their stomachs. It seems this happened recently because their blood was still warm.

Jasper, a gentleman as always, let me have the first one. I used my empathy power and started sending them strong lethargy waves so they wouldn't feel any pain while I sunk my teeth on the closest one and drank.

When I finished, it was Jasper's turn so I kept sending the lethargy waves to the last woman while he drank; soon enough we both had finished, tossed the bodies in a near river and went looking for more injured prey.

Once we were done, I was still craving for more blood, so I act on my instincts and went to wiped a remaining spot he had on his upper lip; been control by my instincts awkwardly I wiped it with my lips instead of with my fingers.

It surprised me that I like it so continue kissing him for about a minute, but what surprised me most was that when I went to pulled away from him, he surrounded me with his arms and kept a tight restraint so he can keep on with the kiss.

Finally we decided to pulled away so we can talk about it; gratefully he began.

"Wow, I don't know where that came from but I like it" He said and send me a little wave of love and happiness.

"I don't know either, and I also like it" I replied and return the same waves.

He seemed to be in deep thought for a few moments and then I sensed waves of courage as he looked at me.

"Bella, may I have the pleasure to invite you out on a date tomorrow night?" He asked.

"Of course you may" I answered with a huge smile.

"Thank you, my lady" He said, and then grabbed my hand and kissed it as he bowed a little like such a gentleman.

"You're welcome, my sir" I replied as I also bowed a little.

We returned to base slowly, wanting to enjoy each others company. Around three hours later we were once again training. First we concentrate on the physical combat but we didn't advanced too much because he didn't want to hurt me, so we decided to move on controlling my empathy power.

Obviously we only send to each other positive emotions such as love, happiness, loyalty, gratefulness, joy and many others. Accidentally I send him a strong tidal wave of lust and in the next second he was pinning me against the wall, and started kissing me passionately.

Of course we enjoy it, but disgracefully he recovered quickly and the lust was replaced by embarrassment and guilty as he consider that it wasn't proper of a gentleman to do what he just did in front of a large crowd of vampires.

"Darling, why don't we take a break?" He asked innocently.

"As you wish, my major" I answered, instantly he throw over his shoulder and ran to our room.

Once inside, he placed me gently on the bed and before I knew it I was being pulled into his lap; when I was comfortable enough I rested my head on his left shoulder and hold his hands, as he rubbed my back and rested his chin on my head. We stayed like that for what seems like forever, just breathing our amazing scents.

Here the hours don't exist, the only way to know that a day is about to begin or end is by watching the sunrises or the sunsets.

So as the sun started to rise from the east, I was starting to get curious about what I have with Jasper, I mean I like him and I know he likes me back, and that tonight we are going on a date. But I have a lot of questions such as, after this date will there be more dates, or after this date will he ask me to be his girlfriend, does he even has experience in this subject; as I stared to the floor I kept asking those kind of questions to myself, and without knowing I started to project my nervousness and my fears.

Obviously he felt them and pulled my chin up so we were face to face, and then caressed my cheeks with his thumbs.

"Why are you so scare and nervous, my lady?" He asked with a voice full of concern.

"Well…I was thinking what the status of what we have now is. I mean, I like you and I know that you like me; but after tonight's date what will be the level of our relationship, will there be more dates before we become officially together, or it will just require one date to become the concept of boyfriend and girlfriend, or how much experience do you have in this kind of stuff because honestly I don't have at all?" I asked a little curious but at same time very nervous waiting for his answered.

He closed his eyes for a couple of seconds then opened them and starts answering my questions.

"Well, first of all I really hope you like what I have plan for tonight. Second, I consider the idea of more dates so we can enjoy our time together without any kind of interruptions. Third, I think I have the same amount of experienced in this kind of stuff as you do. And last but not least, I will be more than happy and grateful to have the honor to become your boyfriend and mate. That is of course if you accept me, my beautiful darling and lady Bella?" He asked as love poured from his mouth.

"I'm glad you said that because I agreed with your concept of dates and I already know that I will enjoy tonight's one, in the part that we both don't have any experience I guess we will have to put trust and honesty in this relationship as in both and each other of us, and of course I will accept you as my mate and boyfriend, my amazingly beautiful sir major Jasper!" With that he grabbed my face and pulled me to the most wonderful and breathtaking kiss.

**P.S: Sorry if I have grammar mistakes or if I missed some words in between, its just that even though I decided to write this in English my first language is Spanish.**

**Reviews are more than gladly welcome.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

First date, first love

JPOV

I'm happy that Bella will go out on a date with me tonight, but I'm even more than happy that she accepted me as her boyfriend and mate.

For our date I plan to show her around Houston as much as possible. I already told Maria that I will be taking Bella out tonight for what it will suppose to be a recruiting trip for more talent and power, thankfully she agreed. Also Peter will cover me during the night.

It was time for us to leave, so I exit our room and went looking for my gorgeous girl. I found her talking with Carrie Anne. When I was getting closer I send a wave of love, she immediately turns around looking for me with a cute smile.

"It's time to go." I whisper in her ear.

"Great, I'm excited about tonight." She said.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Of course." She answered.

First I took her to show her from a safe distance the army camp where I spend my last days as a human, and a soldier.

"Why did you join the army?" She asked as she sits down.

"I joined the army because I felt the need to make my family proud of myself." I answered her as I sit down next to her and pulled her to my lap.

"Would you tell me more, please?" She asked.

"I will tell you more, but to make it less cryptic and shorter, I will cut some parts." I said.

I told her that I lied about my age and joined when I was seventeen years old, that with the help of my charisma I became the youngest major at the age of twenty. I told her about my friends that I made there, about my accomplishments in the war, and the techniques that I learned at battle.

When I finished telling her about my years at war, she suddenly felt embarrassed, which sent my curiosity up.

"What are you embarrassed about, darling?" I asked as I rub her back in circles.

"I was just wondering if you ever loved someone secretly?" she replied before resting her body against my chest.

"Honestly I didn't like or even loved any girl secretly, although I think that my parents were waiting for me to get older, get married and have my own family. But truthfully I never wanted to give my heart and love to any girl." I answered and she smiled showing me that she was happy with my answer.

After a few seconds I wanted to know if she did "What about you? Did you loved or even liked anyone secretly?"

"No, I didn't. Although my parents kept looking for someone with an excellent, good or at least average economic and social level; they even sent me to several high society events. But I also didn't want to give my love and heart to any man until now." She replied.

"So I'm the first one to own your heart and love?" I asked as I kissed her forehead.

"Yes, Jasper. You are the first one to own them, and not just partially, but completely." She said.

It was then that I decided that I will give my heart and love to this amazing woman in front of me, and not just partially but completely.

"I love you, Bella. My heart and love are completely yours, I am completely yours forever." I confessed.

"I love you too, Jasper. I am also completely yours forever." She confessed back.

After we confessed our love to each other, we stayed there for a long time until I decided that I wanted to show another part of my life.

"Where are we going?" She asked as I was getting us up.

"It's a surprised. You'll see soon." I said, and started running with her on my back

I ran with her for about twenty three miles northwest where I hope it continue standing up the place I want to show her.

When we arrived at our destination, I let her climbed off my back and she grabbed my hand wanting to keep contact with me.

"I don't want to be rude Jasper, but what are we doing here? And what is this place?" She asked a little scared as probably thinking that we were intruding into someone else's property.

"Don't worry darling, we are not trespassing anyone's land. This is my family's farm." I said pointing to where we were standing.

"Really?" She asked as she turns to look at me.

"Yes, this belongs to my family." I answered her.

"Do you miss them?" She asked.

"Yes, I do miss them from time to time, but don't worry; I have here by my side what I treasure most." I assured her.

"Thank you, Jasper, for sharing all this with me. I'm very grateful that you did" she thanked me.

"You're welcomed, my lady." I replied.

Suddenly she became sad, and it broke my dead heart to see her like that, so I wanted to know if there was anything possible I could do to make her happy.

"What's wrong, darling?" I asked with concern as I hug her.

She hesitated for a moment, but then answered "I also miss my family. I hope I could see my parents again, even if it is from a safe distance."

I thought about it for a minute and decided that I will allow her see them if she promise to do what I say.

"Bella, I will let you see them." I assured her.

"Will you?" She asked.

"Yes, I will let you see them from a safe distance, but only if you promise to do what I say" I said.

"Thank you, Jasper. I promise that I will behave and do as you say." She said sending me a wave of thankfulness.

"Do you remember where your family's house is?" I asked suddenly.

She closed her eyes for a couple of seconds and said "I do. Right this way."

We ran for a few miles, and then arrived at a farm with a small house made of mud and clay with a good amount of fruit trees surrounding it.

I came from behind and hug her as a way to show her that I was there and that I will always be there for her.

We continued standing there just like statues until the sunrise, which unfortunately it indicated that it was time to go back to base from our supposed recruiting trip.

But before we started going back, I wanted to tell her something "Bella, since I started training you, I've been keeping a control of your improvements; and I'm happy to inform that you will successfully complete all your training in the month I previously mentioned."

Once I was finished she threw herself at me and kisses me while she surrounds my neck with her arms.

Soon enough we were traveling back to base, to report our failure trip to Maria, which at first didn't seemed very happy, but then dismissed us with a hand gesture. So we exit her room and entered ours to lie on the bed, just holding each other for an hour and a half, waiting for time passed, until I decided that probably we should be at the combat plaza training on her combat skills.

**Did you like it? Review Please!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Emotions

BPOV

Before Jasper and I could enter the combat plaza, suddenly he stops me and says that he wants to discuss something with me.

"Bella, before we get inside the combat plaza I have to discuss a really important thing with you" He said a little nervous.

"What is it, Jasper?" I asked echoing his nervous state a little.

"Twice a year Maria likes to recruit new vampires for her army. She doesn't have a specific season of the year to do it; she just does it when the number of newborns decreases drastically." He answered.

"Sorry, but I don't get it." I admitted.

"Bella, yesterday she sent Peter and Carrie Anne with the purpose to bring her new humans here so we can change them." He said.

"Oh, I see, when will they be coming back?" I asked.

"They should be here in any moment." Just as he said that, Peter and Carrie Anne came inside the combat plaza, and approach Jasper.

"We could find around eighteen humans. From those eleven are men and seven are women, their ages vary from nineteen to thirty. How should we accommodate them?" Peter asked.

After a few moments of thinking, Jasper finally answered "I want all the men in one room and all the women in another. Also, I want all the remaining newborns lock in the vampire proof room." Jasper instructed to them. With that they flew away.

After they left, curiosity took the best of me, and as many other questions started getting the better of me, I couldn't stop myself from asking.

"Who is going to change them, Jasper?" I asked.

"Well, the ones that will be changing them are Peter, Carrie Anne, you and me. We will have to change two at least each of one. " He said as he sends me a calm wave.

"What? Do I really have to do it?" I said a little scared.

"I'm sorry, darling. They are Maria's orders. Since you show the control of a ten year vampire, I'm sure that you will do it perfectly fine, and I will by your side all the time." He assured me.

"Alright, I'll do it, but you have to show me how to do it." I needed instructions since this is my first time that I turn someone into a vampire.

"Alright, come on, is time to do it."

While we were walking towards the rooms where we are going to change these humans unto vampires, we bump into Peter. Jasper told him that he wants him to take care of the men while he and I would take care of the women.

Before we enter the room where the women are, Jasper warns me that it won't be so pleasant inside, and he will be next to me if I need him.

As we enter, I understood what he meant when said that it wasn't going to be pleasant. Inside the room, they were a lot of chains with handcuffs which are made of vampire flesh. The women were laying on the floor with handcuffs on their wrists and ankles. They were screaming and begging us to let them go, an incredible amount of fear and pain made me fall to the ground, immediately Jasper was holding me and sending me waves of love and happiness.

After a few minutes of letting myself come back, register what I was about to do and getting my confidence up, Jasper took my hand and send a wave of calm.

"Bella, you have two choices. One, I do it first and you watch. Or two, you do it first and I indicate you where to bite, and how to sealed it with venom." He said.

"I prefer if I watch as you do it first." I answered.

"Alright, watch." He said as he sunk his teeth at her neck.

Once he finished with the first woman, she started screaming and shaking. Although at first I thought I couldn't do it, I gain some confidence and sunk my teeth at her neck, unfortunately her blood tasted so sweet and I couldn't stop. Jasper had to pull me away, one mistake he did was that I was facing him while he was holding me tightly into his chest and I bite him, which made him to pin to the wall with my face against it.

"Don't breathe, Bella, don't breathe." He ordered me.

Instantly I stopped breathing, and focused my mind on how much I love him. Seconds later I show him that I was not going her, and he started to release me slowly.

"I'm so sorry, Jasper. I shouldn't attack you, I…" I started, but he cut me off.

"It's alright, my darling. This was your first time, so you don't have to be sorry about it, you will see that with time and practice you will get better. Why don't you go clean and relax in our room while I finish with the rest? He asked, although it sounded more as an order.

"I will, see you later." I said giving him a smile.

All too soon, I was already cleaned up, so I decided to pace the room waiting for Jasper. Suddenly I was hit by a great amount of pain, fear, and madness that threw me to the floor once again. Luckily in that same moment Jasper was coming in and ran to where I was.

Instantly he scooped in his arms and carried me to the bed, where he laid there with me. He tried to sooth me by stroking my face, holding me closer to him, rubbing my back. But those feelings kept making me weak.

"Jasper, what is wrong with me?" I asked him.

"Bella darling, nothing is wrong with you." He told me.

"Then, why suddenly my level to feel emotions increase?" I asked.

"I don't know, Bella, I honestly don't know." He told me.

"It hurts, Jasper. It hurts too much." I cry on his shoulder.

"I know, Bella. Soon, darling, soon it will be over. I promise." He assured me.

After several hours of unbearable waves of excruciating pain and fear, and after rolling on my side of the bed, I couldn't take it anymore.

"Jasper, please. There must be something that you can do to erase or at least decrease the amount of feelings I'm getting, I honestly can take it anymore." I beg him.

"Well…I can send you into a state of lethargy until the entire newborns wake up, but once they wake up, they will feel rage, distrust, fear, and they will be extremely thirsty and aggressive. So, I think the best idea is that you start immediately to control your new level of your empathy power, and of course, like I said before, I will be by your side to help you in anything you need." He told me as he kissed my forehead sweetly.

I didn't want to waste more time, so I ask him if we can start practicing on controlling my new empathy level, and we did. After a couple of hours, I was feeling much better, so we return to the bed and felt into conversation. We talk about random thinks of what we remember from our human life. Suddenly I incuriously paced my hand where I had bit him on his chest.

"I'm so sorry, Jasper. I didn't mean to do it. I…" But he cut me off again.

"My darling, what did I said?" He asked.

"You said that it was alright, but I still feel responsible for hurting you." I told him.

"Bella, that is and will be the only scar that I will have proudly forever, unless…" He trailed off.

"Unless what?" I asked.

"Unless you bite me more than once." He said.

**Did you like it? Review Please!**


End file.
